


Retrograde Motion

by karrenia_rune



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look the early relationship between Kasidy Yates and Benjamin Sisko, from her perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrograde Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sainfoinfields](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sainfoinfields).



Summary: there are two sides of a coin, and where is it written that there is one correct read of any given situation? A look at Kasidy Yates and Benjamin Sisko, quite early into their relationship.  
For sainfoinfields in the 2011 Winter Wish List

Disclaimer: ST: Deep Space Nine belongs to UPN, Paramount etc; it is not mine. The fic was written for sainfoin fields’request to feature Jadzia Dax from the 201 Where No Woman has Gone Before Winter Wish List.

 

"Retrograde Motion" by karrenia

It’s been a rocky past few weeks and that’s putting it mildly. Her back muscles twinge every so often and she had wished off and on that the sonic shower aboard her freighter were equipped with a higher pressure setting. The warm wonder would go a long way to getting out the kinks. As it is this is a luxury that she cannot afford just now; for the crew, the cargo and the job come first.

Never let it be said that Kasidy Yates shirks while on the clock, not ever, not even one iota.  
So why does when she returns to dock at Deep Space Nine does it bother like an itchy spot that just out of reach does the last conversation she’d had with station commander Benjamin  
Sisko over her latest client still linger in her mind?

 

"I really should not allow myself to second-guess my decisions; out there it could the difference between life and death for me and my crew, especially if we’re heading back into the Badlands once more."

Benjamin Sisko had so damn furious, but it was the cold kind of fury; not that she entirely blamed him.

Her current clients, the Maqui were a long-standing thorn in the collective side of the Federation, one he’d inherited. But in her defense his anger had been misdirected. The Maqui had been former law-abiding Federation colonists who had become dispossessed of their home-worlds and families due to the fallout of the Federation/Cardassian treaty.

These people had had the misfortune to have settled on planets that were now in Cardassian territory and had been forced to evacuate. And from what she’d heard and from what some of her crew had said, rumor had it that the most die-hard former colonists had sometimes been forced to leave at phaser-point.

They were called rebels, malcontents, trouble-makers; but even so, they had a cause that they believed in and were willing to fight for it. Not she was one to take sides, but in her mind what she was doing, taking on a job to transport supplies, mostly food and medicine; was merely just another job.

In the back of her mind she knew that she was angry, but it was difficult to say just whom she was angry with, at the politics of the situation, maybe? Then she’d never much cared for politics anyway, at Sisko for forcing her into the position of having to defend her position?  
At Starfleet Command, yeah, that would help.’ Aloud she said. "That would be like throwing snowballs at a mountain.'

Staring into her own reflection in the mirror while she combed out her long black hair, fallen down around her shoulders as she combed through it with her favorite brush, Kasidy figured that she was not the only one dealing with a problem of misdirected anger. She’d told Sisko off, and he’d backed down.

The trouble with that is that, just prior to that argument they’d been seeing each other off and on, and she had actually grown more than just fond of him, and he of her.

She’d always been a bit guarded when it came to beginning new relationships with men and

Benjamin Sisko was certainly no exception to that rule, but he’d had warmth, a charisma that was undeniable.

As she put that last stroke through her hair and set down the brush on the counter, Kasidy said aloud. "It will blow over, I ‘m certain that it will, in the meantime I should probably give him his space. Right, that’s the ticket."

**Author's Note:**

> for the 2011 Where No Woman Winter Wish List


End file.
